Kim Possibe: Double Date
by vic elor
Summary: Kim, Ron, Monique, and Tony are all going out on a double date but who's dating who is a secret only those four know.  Ron and Tony, Kim and Monique
1. Picking up the couples

Kim sat in the passenger seat of her car as Ron drove them to Monique's home to pick up Monique and her boyfriend Tony for a double date to see a drive-in movie in a nearby town. They were running on schedule and barring something unexpected and major they would make it with plenty of time.

"I'm really glad this whole thing is working out." Kim said suddenly, placing her hand on Ron's knee as she smiled at him.

"Yeah, me too. I never would have guessed Bonnie would actually be helpful." Ron replied, looking at Kim out of the corner of his eye and smiled back at his best friend.

"Well, she's not doing it intentionally. She thinks that by making fun of the two of us going out she'll embarrass us in front of the rest of the student body." Kim explained.

"Let's be honest Kim, you mean embarrass you in front of the entire student body. We all know you're way out of my league and if we really were dating you'd be scrapping way down in the barrel to go out with me." Ron replied with a sigh.

"No Ron, don't say that. If things were different I'd love to actually be going out with you and I wouldn't care what anyone else thought. You're the greatest guy I know." Kim said in an attempt to comfort her friend.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course." Kim replied as the two pulled up to Monique's home, with Monique and Tony waiting outside.

"Right on time as always Ron." Monique commented as she and Tony slipped into the back seat of Kim's car.

"There's a shopping complex a few blocks down and after a quick left turn Ron. We can stop there; most of the stores are closed or closing by now." Tony instructed, pointing forward from the back seat.

Three minutes later Ron parked the car in the nearly abandoned parking lot. Kim and Tony wasted no time hopping out of their seats and switching so that Tony was now in the front and Kim was in the back.

Tony wrapped an arm around Ron and kissed the blonde haired side kick on the lips, slipping his tongue a little bit into Ron's mouth as Ron moaned a bit. At nearly the same moment Monique wrapped both arms around Kim and drew her in to a long wet kiss.

"This plan is perfect Ron." Kim said as she tried to catch her breath once Monique finally broke their lip lock.

"Yeah, letting people think you and Kim are dating and me and Tony are dating was a perfect plan." Monique chimed in.

"This way we can both be with who we want to be with but not have to deal with all the immature jerks at school. How did you think of this?" Kim asked.

"I read it in some online sex story." Ron said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Both Kim and Monique asked.


	2. Arriving at the drivein

After a twenty minute ride through long roads cutting through endless fields of grass and farm animals the four arrived in Vanderburg, home of one of the few remaining drive-in theaters in the state and little else of interest.

"So, population 503 huh. Not exactly a bustling metropolis." Monique quipped as the car passed the official town sign.

"Is there even anything to do in this town besides the movie?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, there's a little night club that I hear is pretty popular. Some of the other girls on the cheerleading squad have been there." Kim replied.

"Really, a night club in a place this big?" Tony asked, reluctant to believe Kim's response.

"Yeah, I've heard about it too. It's pretty cool and it's aimed at people under 21 so we don't need to try and fake our way in." Ron added in support of Kim's story as they pulled up to the ticket stand. On a sign hanging by a single nail in the front of the crudely constructed shack that functioned as a ticket stand were the instructions: "$10 per car. Tune radios to 99.9 FM to hear broadcast."

The man working the ticket stand stood well over six feet tall, thin with no hair and eye patch over his right eye. Ron's smile faded as he handed the man a ten dollar bill and the man simply stared at the four teens.

"Enjoy the show." The man finally replied as he pushed a button to lift the gate arm leading to the theater proper.

"Geez, what was his problem." Monique asked, sliding down a bit in her seat and cuddling up to Kim once the car was away from the creepy ticket stand.

"I don't know but he totally freaked me out. I mean, what the heck is his deal…" Ron said, his body becoming tense just as he found a spot and parked the car amongst the field of other cars.

"Don't worry baby, just try and relax." Tony told Ron as he flipped on the radio and tuned it to 99.9 before placing his head on Ron's shoulder and slid over a bit to kiss Ron's cheek, "Just forget about him and enjoy the movie."


	3. Movie Intermission

The movie was a double feature, though no one in the car saw very much more then the first 20 minutes of the first movie as the romantic drama quickly set the mood for all four. By the time Ron and Tony stopped kissing and making out long enough to try and catch up on the plot the credits for the first movie were rolling.

"That was a great movie." Ron said with glazed over expression and a large, goofy smile as he starred into his boyfriend's deep blue eyes.

Kim giggled a bit as she and Monique stopping making out as well.

"Don't lie Ron, I doubt you saw anything besides Tony for the last hour." Kim jabbed at her best friend.

"Yeah, true but at least I don't have my girlfriends' lipstick all over my cheeks." Ron replied, handing Kim a tissue and her compact (for the mirror) with her purse she had left in the front seat.

"Don't worry Kimmy, I think it looks great on you." Monique replied playfully.

"Ron, would you mind coming with me. I think I need something to drink." Kim asked once the makeup was removed.

"Yeah, sure." Ron replied before turning to Tony, "Now don't you go anywhere."

As Kim and Ron got out the car Kim took Ron's hand as they rushed towards the concession trailer though as they got close Kim took a sharp detour.

"I thought you needed something to drink." Ron asked.

"I do, but that's not all." Kim replied.

Ron gave Kim a inane look once he finally was able to figure out where they were headed first.

"Really Kim, really?" Ron said as he shook his head, "First of all I didn't think girls really did that and secondly aren't you supposed to take another girl with you to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, well… I'm not going to ask my girlfriend to come with me. You're not angry at me are you?" Kim asked.

"No," Ron said with a sigh as he stopped a few feet from the ladies bathroom, "though obviously I can't go in with you. I'll wait here."

"Will you hold my purse?" Kim asked, extending her purse towards Ron.

Ron sighed again as he took Kim's purse.


	4. A great offer

After waiting what seemed like forever waiting for Kim to come back Ron could feel all the dirty looks he was getting.

'Whatever, forget them!' Ron thought to himself.

Once Kim finally returned and took her purse both Kim and Ron headed over to the concession stand to buy two sodas before heading back to the car.

"Did you ask him Kimmy?" Monique asked, only seconds after Kim slid back into the back seat.

"Shhh…" Kim replied rapidly, her face turning a bright pink.

"Ask me what?" Ron asked both Kim and Monique.

"Nothing, it's nothing important." Kim replied.

"Yes it is Kim, quit being so shy." Monique said with a smirk.

"Monique, please!" Kim begged her girlfriend.

"No, you were really excited about this idea and girl I know there is no time like the present."

"There is no way I could ask him." Kim said softly.

'Three minutes until start of second Movie.' A voice over the radio stated in harshly, mechanical tone.

"Well, someone better tell me soon." Ron said with a sigh.

"Fine, I'll ask for Kim." Monique huffed as Kim looked meekly at the ground.

"Ok, shoot." Ron said as he turned to face Monique.

"Well, Kim and I were talking yesterday and we have a let say strange offer to suggest. You see, neither one of us are exclusive lesbians and Kim has a made crush on you Ron…"

"Monique!" Kim screamed.

"Oh calm down Kim, you know it's true. Anyway, Kim has a huge crush on you and we're both kind of attracted to you and Tony so… I guess what we were wondering is how you two feel? Unless you guys are exclusively gay maybe we can try out a four person dating setup." Monique explained.

"You mean, all of us date each other?" Tony asked to confirm.

"Yeah, pretty much. Kim and I each get a girlfriend and two boyfriends, you and Tony both get two girlfriends and a boyfriend." Monique said as she nodded her head.

Tony and Ron looked at each other for moment before both smiled and turned to the girls in the back.

"Deal!" Ron and Tony both replied at the same time.


	5. Second Feature begins

Just before the credits for the second movie began to play Kim and Tony switched seats, allowing Tony to be in the back with Monique and Kim to be back next to Ron once again. It took very little time for Monique and Tony to beginning giggling as their arms wrapped around each other and the sound of light kisses were exchanged. Kim and Ron, on the other hand, were not quite as fast.

"You really have a crush on me KP?" Ron asked, sounding a little surprise, "I mean, I had no idea you really even liked boys. I thought that was why you rarely dated guys and when you did they were pretty… well, girly."

"Well, I don't really like super manly guy, you know the buff macho jerks. You're not one of them though, are you Ron? No, you're the sweetest, femmiest guy I know so is it really such a surprise that I might be interested in my best friend?" Kim explained.

"I guess when you say it that way it makes sense." Ron replied as Kim smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm just glad you're Bi. I didn't want to tell you how I feel because I thought you'd be grossed out to be dating a girl." Kim said with a relieved sigh.

"I'll never be grossed out by you Kim."


	6. Kim's evil lies

Kim was hardly being honest with anyone lately.

She lied to her friends, family, and fellow students about dating Ron so she could date Monique and Ron could date Tony.

She had lied to Ron when he first told her how he felt about Tony, telling how 'relieved she was and happy since she was a secretly a lesbian.' That was technically untrue since she was bisexual and attracted to Ron, Monique, and to lesser degree Tony. Or so she wanted her friends to believe.

Now she was lying again to Ron by telling him she was Bisexual and interested in him. Monique was just a friend, a friend Kim was cruelly using to get what she had been dreaming about for some time. She was merely pretending to have fallen for Monique so that she could get closer to Ron.

And Tony… Kim hated Tony. She knew it wasn't his fault but he was the biggest roadblock between her and having Ron all to herself.

"Once I figure out a way to jettison Tony out of our little love square I can ease Monique out too and have Ron all to myself. High school sweethearts, a college romance, then marriage and a life in the suburbs." Kim thought to herself, "Some day even Ron will understand it was meant to be."


	7. Ron is ill at ease

As the second movie dragged on and Kim nuzzled up to his neck planting soft kisses in a playful manner much unlike Kim's normal behavior, Ron knew something wasn't quite right. He had somewhat doubted Kim's sincerity when she told him she was a lesbian but at first he simply brushed it off as paranoia or just his friend trying to make him feel safer. When she announced that she and Monique would be going out that closed the book on Ron's suspensions.

Now though things were starting to seem a little strange. The whole four person romance was an interesting concept and surely had benefits worth trying out but Kim's behavior seemed to be a little shifty as of late. First being a lesbian, then bisexual, and now being so playful with him… this just didn't seem like the Kimberly Ann Possible he had grown up with.

"Something has to be wrong with her, I just hope it's nothing serious." Ron thought to himself, "Girls are so confusing! They are way to emotional. It was easier when it was just me and Tony." Halfway through the movie Ron finally managed to get Kim to calm down as he wrapped an arm around her and drew her into a cuddle, making it clear he was ready for her to tone it down a bit. For a brief moment Kim seemed to have an angry look on her face but then it vanished as fast as it appeared.

"I wonder what that is all about?" Ron thought to himself.


	8. heading to the night club

With the second movie finally over the four teens left the drive in. With all the traffic it was a solid twenty minutes before they were out into the open again.

"So, now what should we do?" Tony asked the other three in the car.

"We could go to that club we talked about earlier." Monique suggested.

"Yeah, that does sound like it could be fun." Ron said with a smile, "I wouldn't mind getting my dance on!"

Everyone in the car, in one single motion, shifted their gaze to Ron and gave him a disapproving look.

"Umm, Ron sweetie," Tony said playfully, "We don't want to get banned from the club so you if you must dance can you at least keep it under control."

"Yeah, VERY under control." Kim added.

"What? Are you guys trying to say that the Ron can't bust a move?" Ron asked with a bit of a laugh in his voice.

"Yes, that's exactly what we're trying to say." Monique said firmly.

"Fine." Ron said with a shrug, "But I think you guys are overreacting."

The group was silent for a few moments with the silence lasting until they arrived at the night club. The building was an old, single story building that had likely once been a meeting hall of some kind. In recent years a local business had bought it out and by adding a few neon lights, some pool tables, and a DJ booth had converted the old building into a cool night spot… or at least the coolest place that allowed people under 21 to party.

As Ron parked the car Kim took a deep breath and initiated the next phase of her plan. She had planted the idea of coming to this club earlier in the night hoping the group would progress to their current stage so she could play a little ploy.

"I'm not really sure how to say this politely but it definitely has to be said…" Kim said, pausing to ensure she had gotten everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Monique asked.

"This place sounds fun and what not but… umm… I kind of got the hint from Bonnie that it wasn't a very gay friendly place." Kim said, hoping that the group wouldn't simply abandon the idea of going inside.

"Let's be fair, most placing filled with the quote unquote cool high school kids isn't very gay friendly." Tony said with a shrug.

"Yeah." Ron said sadly, annoyed by how unfortunately true the statement was.

"Oh well, we'll just keep it on D-L. I mean, it's a double date and all so we'll just make it seem like you and Ron and me and Tony are items." Monique suggested.

Kim managed not to smile as Monique suggested exactly what she had hoped someone would say. Really nothing she had heard from Bonnie or the other girls had lead her to believe the people in the club would react badly to either Kim and Monique or Ron and Tony but the mere suggestion that they might had the group willing to pretend to be in the pairings Kim secretly wanted.


	9. Once inside

If there had been booze at this makeshift night club it could have easily passed from one of the low end spots in Middleton's university district; the place was dark, crowded, filled with abrasively loud music, strange pulsing lights, and people acting bizarrely. There was even a bar though without alcohol to fill up the space the stock area behind the counter seemed a bit empty.

"Wow, just like in the movies." Ron whispered to Kim (although in this setting whispering was actually accomplished by leaning in towards someone and talking in a normal or loud voice)

"I know!" Kim replied, grabbing Ron's arm softly, letting anyone who happened to be checking them out as they entered know Ron was 'hers' without seeming too overly pushy or clingy. Though she tried to make sure it didn't seem like she was looking as she scanned the crowd her animal instincts proved to be correct as she noticed an unfamiliar brunette in a black ripped t-shirt and tight jeans on the other side of the club eye Ron. Though her little signal clearly prevented Kim's sudden rival from approaching, Kim suspected this girl was going to prove to be a nuisance if they stayed long enough.

Kim almost laughed as she turned back to Ron to suggest that maybe they should get something to drink. While Kim had already sized up the club, spotted several potential problems (including a dance floor and DJ that Kim feared would make Ron feel the need to dance) and rivals, Ron seemed completely oblivious to all of it.

'Just like a boy!' Kim thought to herself as a little smile spread crossed her face.

"Let's get something to drink." Kim suggested playfully as motioned towards the bar.


	10. Have a soda little sis

Kim realized too late that heading with Ron over to the bar was not the best plan. Despite Ron's penchant for embarrassing himself and those around him with his dancing skills, heading to the dance floor would have been a wiser choice. At least there she knew no one else would bother them. At the bar, on the other hand, was a completely different situation.

While Ron ordered the two of them a soda Kim scanned the room to see where Monique and Tony had gotten to. Not to Kim's surprise the two had already managed to make their way out to the crowded dance floor and were enjoying the DJ's music; Monique and Tony looked like the perfect couple out on the dance floor as both were skilled dancers and enjoyed each others company and companionship. No one in the place could have known that in reality while the two were having a good time they both longed silently for their companions at the bar. While they both knew that they'd be at the club for a while and could think of many less enjoyable activities to partake in each of them were devoting a little section of their minds to thinking of something else or somewhere else to go that wouldn't require the four to split into pairs (or at least not these pairs.)

It hadn't taken more then a moment to spot Monique and Tony but in that time the girl Kim thought she had gotten rid of had already made her way to the bar and moved in next to Ron on the opposite side of Kim.

"I just wanted to say how sweet I think it is that you decided to spend your Friday night hanging out with your little sister." The brunette said in a sweet, melodic voice as she leaned in to speak to Ron, aware that if she strained Kim would likely be able to hear her, "By the way, my name is Cindy but my friends call me Cin."

"That dirty bitch!" Kim thought to herself, putting all her might into not walking over to the other side of Ron and giving Cindy a kick strong enough to take down even Shego, "Little sister! Little sister!"


	11. Little Sister!

"Little sister?" Kim thought to herself, still fuming. She knew there was no way she could be confused for Ron's sister let alone 'little sister.' This girl was clearly just toying with her.

"What?" Ron asked, confused, "Sister? I didn't bring my sister; she's at home with my parents."

"Oh, I just thought a cute guy like you hanging around with… her, she had to be your little sister or something." Cindy said coyly, clearly still trying to stroke Ron's ego and irk Kim, "It's still sweet that you're willing to be seen with a freshman. Most people our age wouldn't be caught dead socializing with an underclassman. You know, my friend Al's girlfriend just broke up with him and he's feeling pretty down. If you want I bet I can set up your little sist… I sorry, I mean your friend with him. I mean, his standards aren't that high so she'd probably pass for a rebound…"

Kim tried her best to remain cool. She knew Ron, too slow and with limited girl experience likely wasn't picking up how intentionally Cindy was being a prick and eventually would politely get her to leave. Kim only had to wait. Cindy's last comment was too much however.

From out on the dance floor Tony and Monique both saw what was going on but were too far away to do anything about it. Before either one could move more then a few feet Kim had placed a high kick square to Cindy's face, throwing her backwards and laying her out flat on her back.


End file.
